The best mistake
by kimmyAllen
Summary: After a party, Sam and Freddie do something really stupid; Now they'll have to deal with the consequences together. Will they make it? This is part of the SeddieIsPregnant challenge. And is rated T for a reason so, kids don't read!. Please, please review.
1. Something's not right

**Hey guys! I decided to repost this story and start writing it again. I had stopped because of the lack of reviews, but now I feel like writing so, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: let's keep it simple. I don't own iCarly or any of its characters.**

**= Something's not right =**

"Sam? Sam, SAM!" She hadn't realized Carly was talking to her, she hardly remembered Carly was in the room, so she jumped a little when she heard her voice.

"What? What? Oh, sorry Carls I was just daydreaming or something…"

"Sam, are you ok? You haven't been you lately, is there something wrong?"

"No, well… it's nothing serious really but I do feel weird, hugely tired for one thing but there are other things I cannot explain… I think I might be sick."

"Oh, do you want to reschedule the meeting so you can go rest?"

"That will be just great. I mean, I can't even find energy to insult Freddie, and he's standing there looking like an idiot!" Carly just rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Hmm… why don't you go make sure you're not dying? We can move the meeting to next Friday."

"That sounds just right for me. Well, bye Carly, bye Freddie." She left the building and hurried to her house, she'll go to sleep and then, later, she'll go to the doctor. When she got home a big plate of pancakes were in the table, those were the only food her mother was a pro at making and, thus, they were her favorites, but not today, the simple thought of eating them made her sick to her stomach.

"Gosh, I really need a doctor."

**Hey guys, it's me again just wanting to remind you to PLEASE review I think I really need them to improve my writing. Sorry if there's anything you cannot understand (I'm still learning English) but if there is, why don't you leave a review and then I'll change whatever I did wrong. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Six week before 11:30 am

**Hey here's chapter number two, enjoy and leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: don't own iCarly or any of its parts.**

**= Six week before. 11:30 am=**

"Carly, I really don't feel up for a party. I better stay home." Sam will never say aloud, but she didn't want to go because Freddie wasn't going, his mother was sick and he'll be taking care of her. "There is tons of homework to do anyway."

"Oh, stop it! Sam, you _never_ do homework, besides its Monica's party, a high school party, it's going to be awesome! You cannot miss this"

"I don't want to, but…"

"No but_s_. You _are_ coming, end of the question."

"Ok then, but I'm not staying for too long, I still got stuff to do…"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Now let's go find something for us to wear tonight."

**Sorry this chapter was so short; at least you don't have to wait 'til next one is up.**

**Hey I know I asked for reviews up there but I'm asking again 'cuz I really want one :p ha ha ha. **


	3. 10:30 pm

**Hey chapter 3 up.**

**Disclaimer: I think it's clear by now but, anyway. I don't own iCarly or any of it's contents.**

**=10:30 pm=**

"Carly, I think I should go now. Actually, I think you should come too. It's late and we are away from your house."

"Oh, come on! Late? Its 10:30 and people is just starting to arrive and… Isn't that Freddie?" Sam turned and looked were she was looking and there he was, walking towards them, she was really happy to see him, so, that she felt a huge smile forming in her face.

"Hey girls! Enjoying the party?"

"I am. Sam already wants to go though."

"No I don't. I mean… I said we _should_ but it's not like I _want_ to go."

"So, you up for a little more?" Carly had a big smile on her face too, Sam could see she had been tricked but, surprisingly, she didn't care. "Sure"

"Its good hearing that" said Freddie "now we can dance or we can go get something to drink… What do you want to do?"

Freddie gave her no option but to stay with him and Sam was hugely happy about that; but she was hugely thirsty too so… "Let's go get some drinks, I think I'm dehydrated, we can dance later." He smiled down at her as they made their way to the little bar settled in the farthest corner of the room.

**Hey guys, sorry its so short. why dont you review and help me get some ideas? Big thanks for reading.**


	4. Oh

**Here comes chapter number 4.**

**Disclaimer: Wish iCarly was mine, it isn't though.**

**= (Back in the present) = **

The clinic was nice and clean, too clean Sam thought. She was waiting for her turn, but it was really hard to stay calm when she was so sleepy and nauseated.

"Samantha Puckett" the nurse called.

"That'll be me"

"Oh, well doctor Smith's ready to see you dear, hers is door number five."

"Thanks" Sam knocked the door and opened it when she heard a soft 'come in'.

"Hello Sam. You haven't been here in a while." And I wouldn't be here now if I could avoid it, Sam thought.

"Yeah, well, I'd been feeling fine…"

"Sure you were. Well, to what do I owe your visit?" What a stupid question, she thought; of course I only came here because I'm sick.

''I haven't been feeling right lately, I'm extremely tired all the time no matter how much I rest and I feel dizzy and nauseated most of the time, also I've been feeling a bit warm lately, I think I'm coming down with a cold or something.''

''Hmm... Let's see'' She watched as the doctor opened some drawers until she found what she was looking for, a thermometer. She placed it under her arm and, then, started listening to her heartbeats and her lungs. ''Well, everything seems fine but your temperature is a bit high, hmm... tell me, have you been feeling something else than nausea, dizzines, high temperature and fatigue?''

''Hmm... headaches'' The doctor's eyes widened a little then, maybe she already knew what was wrong with her.

''Sam, are you sexually active?''

''What?'' She asked blushing.

''If you've had unprotected sex, or even if it was protected, there's a chance that you could be pregnant.''

''Oh, I see.'' And she did see, suddenly she stood up and, not really knowing what she was doing, she ran out of the clinic, leaving a shocked and concerned doctor Smith behind.

**Review, review, review, don't you love that word? Well I do, so please leave me one, or more :] **


	5. Remembering

**Chapter 5 up.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine, this story is though :)**

**= Six weeks before (Again ) 12:30 pm =**

The party was loud and really crowded, and it was late, but that didn't matter anymore. She was dancing with Freddie, rocking with Freddie will describe it better as they were too drunk to really dance.

"Where is Carly? Have you seen her?"

"No, I'm only seeing you." And he was; his brown eyes were tied to her blue ones as he leaned forward and planted a kiss in her lips. It was supposed to be slow and soft, Sam could tell, but their bodies had other intentions and, as soon as their lips met, the kiss started growing and growing 'till it could no longer be called a kiss. Ah, but of course that was when Carly decided to show up. They wouldn't have noticed her if it weren't because she literally fell onto them.

"Sorry guys, guess that last drink wasn't a good idea. I'm not feeling right so I'm going home. Are you guys staying?"

"No, I'm not feeling good either…" Sam said; she didn't want Carly to be on her own this late.

"What? What is happening? Does it hurt somewhere? Do you need me to take you to a hospital? I could…"

"No, no, Freddie stop! I just need to rest, sleep maybe, and then I'll be fine"

"You sure?" He looked truly concerned, how sweet of him, but of course that was why she loved him he was just so sweet and caring.

"Completely sure"

"Ok then, let's go, I brought my moms car, I'll give you a ride"

When they arrived, they had to practically carry Carly all the way to her apartment, she was so drunk she could hardly stand, and then they had to explain it all to Spencer. He was so disappointed it made them feel ashamed of themselves so they told him everything they knew, which was almost nothing really, and then left not able to stand his gaze any longer.

"Well, good night Freddie"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To my house, obviously."

"But you can't. It's too late, you cannot be wandering alone in the night, is dangerous."

"Freddie I can take care of myself"

"I know you can. Maybe is just that… I want you to stay with me" She searched his eyes and what she found was completely unexpected. She'd expected to find love and concern, and she did, but she also found something else, something new. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though.

"Wouldn't me staying bother your mom?"

"Mom doesn't have to find out. She won't, she's sick, remember? She hardly gets out of bed; she's too tired for that."

"Hmm… ok then. I'll stay"

"Good" He took her hand to lead her and, suddenly, it all came over her, she was in Freddie's house, in Freddie's room, in Freddie's bed. He left her there and went to the dresser where he picked some clothes and handed them to her, he also took some for him.

"I'll change outside"

"Ok" She undressed slowly while her mind raced through everything that could happen now. She put on the clothes without really looking at them, only thinking they were his. Her knees started trembling.

"Sam? Can I come in?" Freddie asked blowing her thought away and making her heart race so quickly, it was physically painful.

"Y-yeah, sure." He came in then, and her lungs suddenly couldn't take enough oxygen from the air surrounding her.

"You look gorgeous even in that old, big t-shirt"

She smiled and looked down. She was looking at his feet, so she saw when he started walking towards her. He was standing really close; so much that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She couldn't bring herself to lift her head and look at his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her lifting her chin. She could feel her cheeks reacting to his touch and she felt like an idiot. "Are you blushing?" There was a little amusement to his tone, and that made her mad. He was making fun of her, great!

"No, I'm not" She said harshly pushing him away from her. But he wouldn't give in, not tonight. He went closer and pulled her in a long, romantic kiss. It made her anger go away; and so did her inhibitions. She started kissing him back, roughly and he soon caught up. One thing led to another and …

**Did you like it, love it, hate it? Please review let me know :)**


	6. I need my friends

**Chapter 6 up. Smaller chapter i've ever done.**

**Disclaimer: if iCarly was mine, this will probably be happening in the show.**

**= Back in the present (Again) =**

Sam ran and ran until she was too tired to keep going, then, she sat against a wall gasping for air.

How could she have been so stupid? She'd had sex with Freddie that night and they hadn't used any protection, this was bound to happen.

"Why?" She asked out loud. It wasn't until she heard her voice that she noticed she was crying and then she stood up, she shouldn't have shown weakness this way, it was so shameful to cry in public. Some people had even stopped on their way and they were staring at her, looking as if they were about to come and ask if she needed help, as she thought that she realized of one thing; she didn't need help from strangers but she _did_ need her friends. She started running again. This time she knew were she was going.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? i could know if you just reviewed! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Telling is harder than I thought

**Chapter 7 is up now.**

**Disclaimer: Neither iCarly nor seddie are mine but I would LOVE it if they were!**

**= Telling is harder than I thought =**

Sam arrived at Bushwell plaza and was between Carly's and Freddie's apartments but she couldn't bring herself to knock in either. Who should she tell first?

It probably was Freddie's right to know there was a chance he could be a father. But, then, it would be a good idea to get sure she was pregnant before she told him, he didn't have to freak out if it turned out to be false. Oh but that was where Carly came in, Sam needed her friend by her side to either comfort her, if she turned out to be pregnant, or celebrate with her, if she wasn't.

And here she comes back to the start. Who should she tell first?

As if hearing her untold question, Freddie stepped out of his apartment and found her standing there looking all confused.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I always come here, Freddork" She wasn't in a pretty good mood and it showed.

"Yeah, but you never stay out here, you just go into Carly's"

"I've got something to tell you but you've got to promise not to freak out"

**Okay, here's the new chapter and I'm sorry is too short I just got lots of thing to do but I didn't want to leave this all forgotten, and I promise I won't .**

**Now, I was kind of thinking baby names but I just couldn't come up with something good enough, I think this may be 'cause I don't know the gender yet but anyway I'd love if you guys gave me some ideas so please review. I'll be updating as soon as I can.**


	8. Telling Freddie

**So after a lot of time, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly in any way. I wish I did though :)**

**= Telling Freddie =**

"Tell me"

"Promise me first"

"Ok, I promise" he raised his right hand and smiled at her, he looked so cute it distracted her and that wasn't something good considering she had to tell the guy she could be pregnant with HIS kid. Pregnant. The simple thought of the word made her shiver, and Freddie noticed.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Freddie asked, now truly concerned.

"Freddie… do you remember that night? Six weeks ago… after the party" she saw his face freeze, his features never changing from the look of concern he was giving her but his eyes seemed unfocused, like they were watching something very far away. He remembered.

"I was thinking…" how could she say it? Was telling it always this difficult or was it just them?

"Freddie, I… I think I might be… p-pregnant" there, she said it now he knew. But what if he didn't want the baby? What if he thought it was all her fault? What if he left her? She hadn't considered this before, but it all came down on her when she saw him there with the same expression he'd been holding for minutes now.

But just as her eyes met his, he came back. He could see all the fear in her eyes, the very same fear he felt, and he knew he had to be strong; he had to comfort her he had to. Besides she said she 'thought' she could be…pregnant, she didn't know if it was true, yet.

"I love you" he told her "with all my heart" he held her in a tight embrace and some of her fears dissolved. Of course he wouldn't leave her, of course he wouldn't think it was her fault, but what did he think about the baby?

**Hey I wanna keep writing and I'm in vacations now so I have the time, but your reviews could be of so much use so please, please, please, review.**


	9. Let's Find out

**Hey guys, here's chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: Carly and Sam are ****not**** mine, Freddie is though. **

**Let's find out**

"Really? Do you really love me?" She had to be sure before she could say anything she'll regret.

"Of course I love you Sam" he was looking right into her eyes, into her soul and so was she. Sam saw deep into his soul, and found he was telling the truth. He loved her.

"I love you too, Freddie" as she said this, his face lightened up and he smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen him wear. That made her smile too, but it faded quickly as she remembered their 'little' problem.

"Do you wanna tell Carly or should we find out first?" said Freddie, guessing what she was thinking.

"I don't know. It'll be nice to have someone with me, but I don't want to get Carly all freaked out for nothing if it turns out I'm not… you know"

"Yeah, well… wait, what do you mean have someone with you? I will be with you." Of course he will, _now_ she knew.

"Let's go then" she said, with a little smile in her face.

"Go where?" So clueless.

"To the drugstore so you can buy me one of those tests!" She said. Freddie would never change.

"Oh"

**Hey, just wanna say thanks for the reviews and I'm gonna try and do what the asked for in the next chapter. Not this one, because it was already written, but surly in the next one.**

**Sorry, I know this is short but from next chapter all will be longer I promise.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews.**


	10. Shopping

**Shopping**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 10 I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: no disclaimer this time, just not in the mood for stating the obvious, I mean you all know iCarly is not mine so.**

**Sam's POV**

As we walked into the drugstore my mind kept repeating the same questions, Am I pregnant? What if I am? What am I supposed to do with a baby? Will Freddie want the baby? Will he stay with us?

I only had clear one thing, if I turned out to be pregnant (please_, please let me __**not**__ be pregnant)_ then I would keep my baby, even if the hole world turned their back on me.

"Sam, Sam?" Freddie touched my arm and that was what got me out of my thoughts, even with everything that was happening his touch still made me shiver.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking… you were saying something?"

"Mmm… yeah, I was just asking you were we could find those test things." He looked confused and worried, well I felt exactly the same way so I really couldn't blame him.

"I've never been pregnant before Freddie; I don't know were the things are, you'll just have to ask someone. Hey I'm starving so I'll go get some ham while you look for that, ok? Bye" I left him there looking all freaked out but, seriously, it was just so embarrassing to be here buying pregnancy tests, it's something I never thought I'll be doing, at least not at sixteen.

I went to get my ham but, as soon as I caught the scent of all the meat I loved, I felt sick to my stomach.

"WHAT? First my mom's pancakes and now this?" I couldn't believe this was actually happening!

"How can you not like ham, huh?" I asked to my tummy just as another wave of nausea hit me. This time it was stronger.

"But I'm hungry" I complained as I moved away from my beloved ham "What am I supposed to eat?" just as I asked this, the picture of a huge and intensely red strawberry crossed my mind and I headed for the fruits aisle.

**(A/n: hey I know I said it was a drugstore but this one so big they sell ham, fruits and possibly any other thing Sam can think of. Now I'll go so she can buy her strawberries and you can keep reading.)**

**Freddie's POV**

I can't believe she left me to buy 'that' by myself, I mean I didn't make the baby alone… oh, I hope _we_ **didn't** make a baby.

And where are those things anyway? It's like I've been looking everywhere!

"Can I help you? You look kind of lost" I turned and saw a girl, a _very_ pretty girl, smiling at me. I could use the help but it was just so embarrassing to say it.

"Mmm, yeah I…I need, I mean…" how could I say it? "Do you know where the tests are?" there I said it.

"Tests? Oh, you mean pregnancy tests?" I just nodded and she started giggling a little.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing, I just imagined how you will look with a big pregnant belly" now she was really laughing and I couldn't help it but join,_ that_ could be fun to watch, I bet Sam will love it… Ahh, Sam. Thinking about Sam made me imagine how _she_ would look with a big pregnant belly. I tried to erase the image, but now that it was there it just refused to come out.

"Hey there! Still in this planet?" she took me out of my thoughts, for which I was eternally grateful.

"Yeah sorry, I was just imagining the same thing; I think I'll look hot"

"Ha ha, yeah I was thinking the same, but hey, still want me to show you where those things are?"

"Of course, thank you"

"No worries, here see? They have a lot, but these here are the best ones, you should probably take more than one brand though, just so you can be sure" She handed me six different brands of tests and, just as I was taking them, two ladies walked by and when they saw me holding those they started to chat with each other rather loudly.

"Watch them, so young!" "Poor girl, he has destroyed her future" "It's not like she's a saint, either" "Poor baby, what can two teenagers give to a child?" "If they're smart they'll do the best thing and give it up for adoption, at least that way the kid will have a future, and they will not completely ruin theirs…"

"Pay them no mind, and good luck with that, goodbye"

"Bye, and thanks for your help"

"You're welcome" she replied, but he didn't get to hear her, he could only hear what those ladies said, it repeated in his head a thousand times, again and again…

**Hey guys, I hope this didn't suck, especially Freddie's POV, I just found I'm pretty bad at writing his point of view so if you could help me I'd really appreciate that. Also I tried to make this chapter longer as al the others were so short, hope you liked it, and please review.**


	11. Weird

**Weird**

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 11 hope you like it and if you do, or don't, please leave a review and let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Is iCarly mine? No, it's not.**

**Carly POV**

"Hey Spence, isn't Sam here yet?"

"Nop" it was so weird, she usually spent the whole day here, I guess she should be feeling really bad.

"Mmm… could you take me to her house?" if she felt bad I should be taking care of her.

"Sure, but just let me finish this first."

"Spencer, what are you doing?" I hadn't been paying attention to him, but now I did I realized he was cutting little hearts off a bright red paper.

"See, I'm making this new sculpture for Socko's cousin, it's gonna be a huge glass heart with little hearts inside, but making this is way harder than I thought…"

"So you're gonna take me to Sam's house till you finish cutting that?" That's gonna take him all day!

"No, I just have to finish ten more and I'll be done for today"

"Oh, well that's better, I'll go tell Freddie were I'm going, maybe he'll come to"

"Okay"

Ass I got out of my apartment I saw Sam and Freddie coming off the elevator, they looked weird, kind of scared…

**I know this is really short, but it's just a fill in, I'll be updating the 'real one' pretty soon. **

**Also, big thanks to ****LizzieGirly223****You made me come up with the perfect name, so if the baby turns out to be a boy, I'll name him Tyler ****(I like Taylor too, but I can't hear that name without thinking about Twilight so I rather Tyler) ****however, I still need a name for a baby girl, as I don't know what the baby will be yet, so please review and give me some ideas.**


	12. What else?

**What else?**

**Ok, so here's next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: don't own iCarly.**

**Sam's POV.**

Freddie was paying for "the things" when I finally found him after getting my strawberries. I gave them to him so he could pay and he gave me a funny look.

"Really, Sam? I thought you wanted ham and since when do you eat fruits anyway?" yeah, that should be confusing for him and for everyone else too.

"Yeah, I wanted ham, but it looks like the baby doesn't like it… anyway I have to eat healthy now…"as soon as I mentioned the baby his eyes became cold and kind of unfocused, that made me worry a lot and the questions from earlier came back to me with crushing intensity. What if he didn't want the baby? What would I do if he left me? I could barely take care of myself, how was I supposed to care for a baby?

I was deep in thought as he paid for everything, and after we were finished I walked mechanically without really paying attention to where I was going.

"Sam? Where should we go now?" he asked, momentarily pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not sure… is your mom home?"

"No, she left for work a while ago, and won't come back until after midnight"

"Ok, let's go there then, so we can find out…"

"Ok"

I went back to think while we headed for Bushwell plaza.

As the elevator opened in the eight floor I started thinking about Carly, and not just her but Spencer as well; they were the closest thing I had to a family I would not be able to stand losing them.

"What are you thinking about?" Freddie was looking at me with searching eyes, he was truly interested, the pain in my mind should be showing in my face…

"I'm thinking about how everything will change. I'm not sure I'm ready for this…"

"Don't worry, Sam. We're not sure of anything yet." Oh but I was. I could feel it with every cell in my body, I didn't need a test to be sure, I already knew.

"Sam! Freddie! There you are!" it was Carly; she seemed to be coming out of her apartment. Great! As if I needed anything to make this even harder! As if I needed to see _her_ eyes freezing too!

"Sam, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, you were 'so sick you couldn't even mock at Freddie'"

"Oh… yeah i… I started to feel better so… I…"

"Sam, I think we should tell her now" I couldn't believe my ears! NO, of course we **shouldn't **tell her now!

"Tell me what?" Freddie looked at me like if asking my permission to say it, well he had started already might as well be done with this quickly. I nodded my head and he started to tell her.

"Wait!" I said "Freddie, we better get in your house. I can make the tests while you explain it all to her"

"Ok. Come in Carly."

**Ok. I know this was short (I seem to have a problem making big chapters) but I will be updating pretty soon. Tomorrow actually, so there won't be too much waiting time. Ok, as always, ****review****. Bye.**


	13. I Hadn't Expected This

**I Hadn't Expected This.**

**Ok, first of all I have to apologize for not keeping my promise about the updating date but my sister finally got home to spend summer vacations with us and we had lots to talk about. But now we're updated into each other lives, it's time for me to start writing again. My sis helped me a lot with this chapter, so much I could say she wrote it. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do own a twin sister!**

**Carly's POV**

I couldn't be more confused; first Sam says she is sick when she obviously isn't and now she and Freddie are acting all weird and secretive. Are they keeping secrets from me again? What could possibly make them act this way?

I followed them into Freddie's apartment and Sam immediately went to the kitchen and started putting away the groceries. Ok, something was definitely off with her.

"Sam, what's happening?" she looked at me and bit her lip.

"Carly… I need to tell you something… I just don't know how" Ok, she was freaking me out now; this couldn't be heading to a nice thing.

"Just… spit it out"

"Ok, but I'll only tell you if, number one you keep CALM. And number two, you promise you'll still be my best friend…"

"Sam, I will always be you're friend" she seemed to be about to cry, and her eyes kept drifting from mine to Freddie's.

"Carly, do you remember that party, six week ago…"

"Monica's party" I remembered, how couldn't I, I was still grounded.

"Yeah, well… that night you were so drunk, Freddie and I had to bring you home, but it was really late and… I … I spent the night here"

"Did you? Oh I don't really remember anything clearly. Did you sleep in my couch?"

"No… when I say here, I mean _here" _she pointed to the floor with her index finger, and I understood.

"Here! In Freddie's house?"

"In Freddie's bed, too" WHAT? They spent the night, together! Ok, calm down Carly Shay; don't let your imagination run wild. It couldn't have been THAT way, could it?

My thoughts should've been pretty obvious in my face, because Sam nodded her head and looked to the floor.

"It was really stupid of our part, we got carried away, one minute we were kissing and the next thing I know we are… you know…"

OMG! OMG! "OH MY GOD!" I only realized I had screamed because Sam covered her ears and Freddie put his hand over my mouth.

"Gosh, Carly! Keep it down!"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God"

"I think she's having a nervous breakdown"

"You think, Sam?"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God"

"Maybe if we slapped her…"

"No, Sam! Not everything can be solved with violence"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God"

"It could help!"

"Ok, but don't hurt her"

"Don't worry; I won't hurt her, not much…"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh…" SLAP!

"Oww! Sam! Why did you do that?"

"Cause you were all 'oh God, oh God' and it was creeping me!" she had that look again, like if she was in the verge of tears, just barley containing them.

"Oh, Sam" I hugged her and she hugged me back and started sobbing. It was so ooc; Sam rarely cried, she didn't like to show weakness, and the fact she was doing it now told me just how much pressure she was feeling, and how much she needed to let it all out.

"Carly? I think I'm pregnant" I froze. Oh God!

"Carly?" I should have seen this is where the situation was heading, but I didn't. I was just so shocked. But it was obvious, if Sam and Freddie had…made it… while they were drunk, it was pretty possible for them to forget all about protection, and if they didn't have any, I was hugely possible for Sam to have gotten pregnant.

"Carly?" Sam was crying. Sam was in pain. And Freddie was too. My two best friends were suffering, I would not allow that.

"Sam, have you taken a pregnancy test yet?"

"No, we went to buy one, that's where we were coming from"

"Oh, ok then, come with me"

"Where?" I started pulling her towards Freddie's bathroom.

"To have you take that test. Wait, where is it?"

"Here" Freddie handed a bag to me, it was heavier than I expected so I looked inside.

"Ok, Freddie, why did you buy the entire drugstore?"

"Oh, you see, when I was looking for the test a girl approached me and I asked for her help, she told me which ones to buy and she said that I should take different ones to compare them and be sure about the result"

"Oh, how nice of her!" Sam said, while looking at Freddie. "And what was her name? Maybe I should go thank her myself" Oh my, Sam was jealous! How cute.

"Oh I don't know her name, I didn't really think of asking her I just wanted to be out of that store so we could come home" Nice save Freddie. I could see Sam's anger slip away from her face 'til a small smile took its place.

"Well… come on Sam"

"Ok"

**Extra-long chapter as a way to apologize because of my absence. Please review and tell me if you liked or if you hated this chapter, as I said before this one was written by my sister Kaily and me so if you like it we could keep writing this way, or quit doing it. Please review and give us your opinion.**

**Also I decided that if the baby turns out to be a girl I'm gonna name her like my sister, so her name would be Kaily Hanne Benson. Thanks to all of the name advises, it helped much. **

**Keep reading. Keep reviewing.**


	14. I Knew

**I knew **

**Okay first of all I have to apologize for not updating, I don't have an excuse this time I just was too lazy to get off my bed to write, so here it is: I am so sorry. **

**Yeah, you guys just found out I'm not good with apologizing so I better stop doing it and start with the story.**

**A little DISCLAIMER first: I do not own iCarly in any way, not the characters, not the plot, not even the actors. That's so sad. :(**

Sam's POV

When did ten minutes turned into an eternity? Oh yeah, right when I went and got myself knocked up, that's when all this started.

Right now I'm sitting in Freddie's bathtub waiting for the stupid test to show the stupid result. The result that will change my life, that has already done so, cause I already know what it is. And yet I can't help myself but hope it won't be what I know it is. I can't help but hope this is not real, just a false alarm.

"How long has it being?" I asked Carly for the hundredth time.

"Seven minutes, three more and we'll know" she patted my hand and, surprisingly, it helped a little. It was nice to have her by my side now, when I needed her the most.

"What will I do if it turns out to be positive?" I couldn't help but ask this question aloud, though it was more for me than for her.

"We'll figure. Anyway, let's not worry 'til it's completely necessary." _Easy for you to say you're not the pregnant one!_

I don't know how I did it, but a little later Carly's alarm sounded telling me my time had run out. I found myself longing for those final minutes of uncertainty, those final minutes of hope.

"Ok… guess it's time" Carly stood up and looked back at me, but I couldn't stand, I didn't even feel my feet.

"Come on Sam, nothing can be worse than not knowing"

She was wrong, completely wrong. I stood up and walked to the counter, and there they were, the millions (they were _only_ ten, I was just exaggerating) of tests, of _positive_ tests. All of them were positive.

My world crumbled.

**Ok, I know this is short and I know there is not Freddie in it so, for the next chapter I'll **_**try**_** to make a super long chapter in Freddie's POV. Until then, bye!**

**Please, please, please, please review! **


	15. Author's Note

**Ok, First of all I've gotta say I'm sorry because I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I have an excuse, I'm in Mazatlan on vacations!**

**Ok it is not a bad thing at all and I'm having a great time and all but I still miss my stories, and I cannot do anything because my father thinks that a "family trip" is supposed to be spent with the family and not with my computer and when I told him the she was a part of my family he got mad so she wasn't allowed to the trip :( **

**And now I'm stuck in a hotel room all day because my family went out and left me to have some "quality time" with my younger siblings and cousins.**

**But back to my stories, I have been writing some ideas in my notebook and I hope I'll be posting very soon so please be patient and you'll be rewarded.**

**I send you guys hugs and kisses from Mazatlan, México!**


	16. So?

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: iCarly's not mine, is Dan Schneider's.**

Freddie's POV

I saw Carly take Sam into my bathroom to make the tests and I couldn't help but start worrying. If it turned out to be positive… what would I do? What would Sam want to do? Man, I hope she doesn't want an abortion. But then there's only two options left, either we give it or we keep it.

The conversation those ladies at the drugstore held came back at me and through me. They thought we had ruined our lives, well we most probably did. They thought we had destroyed our future, again we probably did too. They also didn't think two teenagers could give much to a kid and that was true again. So if everything they said was true… maybe adoption was the best option.

If I could deal with the fact of giving up my kid, if I was selfless enough, then the baby would have a nice future. But I wasn't sure I could do it.

It had been a long time since Sam went in the bathroom, how longer will it take? Just as the question crossed my mind, I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around waiting for them to come out my bedroom. First came Sam, she was holding one test and was still looking at it like if it would disappear at any minute, or turn into something else.

"Sam?" she raised her head and looked at me, her eyes were shining like if she was about to cry. So it was positive, there wasn't a doubt.

As a tear rolled down her cheek I went to her and held her tight, my need to comfort her growing stronger than my own need to cry.

"It's ok, Sam. Everything's gonna be ok" not even I believed those words, but they seemed to calm her a bit. She looked up at me and I saw all the fear she felt, but I also saw something else, I couldn't quite put a name to it.

**Sorry, I know I promised a big chapter but I'm still on vacations and I had to write this using the super expensive internet of the hotel so this is all I could give you for now but I'll be updating again soon.**

**Also I'm pretty impatient, I really want to watch iLost my mind! But I live in México, so I'll have to wait a little longer to be able to watch it online so, if anyone's got information of where can I watch it I'd really appreciate that!**

**Now, a kiss and a hug for you from Mazatlán, México! **


	17. What love looks like

**Chapter 16**

**Ok, I feel so stupid! You see, my uncle took his laptop to the trip and I found out just now! Anyways, now I'm gonna update lots sooner because I spent the last few days writing the story in my notebook so now I got like the next three chapters done!**

**Disclaimer: I completely own iCarly (note my sarcasm) **

Carly's POV

I didn't know what to think. Sam, my best friend, was pregnant with Freddie's, my other best friend's, baby. I was just so confused, I mean I didn't even know they were "dating" before today and now I find out they're gonna be parents!

This isn't about me, however. I'm not the pregnant one. And even as confused as I am, I know my best friends need me, now more than ever.

As I realize this, I immediately feel bad for being so self-centered. Thinking about my own confused state instead of thinking about theirs! My guilt makes me feel the need to hurry and help right away, but I can't think of anything to do.

"It's ok, Sam. Everything's gonna be ok" Freddie's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I see him holding Sam really tight, like if he wished he could get her inside of him to protect her from everything. Their embrace seem so intimate I felt the need to look away but I couldn't, something about their eyes, the way they looked at each other mesmerized me, I'm sure I had never seen something like that. From both their eyes came only one word: Love.

I'm not sure how much time passed; I was caught in their love as much as they were. I'm not really sure I understand it. It's not just a crush anymore, nor is it just attraction. No. I could see this feeling they had for each other was strong, immensely strong.

Suddenly I felt abandoned, heartbroken even, but I knew I had no reason to feel that way so I just pushed the feeling outta my mind and went back to helping mode. I still didn't know what to do though.

"Freddie?" I hated to interrupt them but I had just seen the clock. "What time did you said your mother came home from work?"

He looked at me as if he'd forgotten I was there and the shook his head a little.

"She gets here around 12:00 but she was gonna cover for her friend so she is getting here around 03:00 pm"

"You mean in two minutes" Freddie looked at the clock I was currently looking at and then back at me. Poor Freddie, he was all confused; he had the right to be though.

As Freddie stared blankly at the clock, Sam came out of their embrace. It surprised me to see her so calm, but she was Sam after all; she was always full of surprises.

"I'll go at Carly's so your mom won't find me here" she said as she took my arm and pulled me to the door "Oh and maybe you'll want to get rid of those things from your bathroom, unless you want crazy to find out right now…"she turned around to see his face, which had an scared look in it, he was probably imagining his mother's reaction. Sam smiled at him and his face relaxed a bit, and he hurried to his bathroom.

"Meet me at Carly's after you finish, will you? I guess we have some telling to do"

I didn't know exactly what she meant by this, and as she was pulling me I couldn't look back to see if Freddie understood. Well I guess I'll just have to wait till Freddie comes.

**Ok, I'm aware this is short, but at least is two chaps in a day, that's got to have some value, right?**

**Ok, in this chapter from Carly's POV I tried to show how much she loves her friends, and just so it's clear she's NOT in love with them (any of them) she just loves them both like if they were her siblings. This is one of the reasons why I love iCarly, the friendship the guys held.**

**Ok also, from Carly's POV it was possible to show how Freddie's and Sam's relationship seems for an outsider, Carly is able to see and feel the love radiating from them.**

**Ok so, please review and tell me what you think about it. Also thanks to those who told me how I can look iLost my mind without having to wait for ages till they decide to air it here in México but I need to ask for more explanation, sorry but I just don't know a thing about technology (if it weren't for my sister I wouldn't even know what a computer is) so please if you don't mind helping me a little bit more I would thank you hugely! And I'll owe you a favor.**

**Ok, I think my note is bigger than the chapter so I better stop here. **

**Ok, I just realized I say ok a lot :) hugs and kisses for you from México! **


	18. Health

**Chapter 17**

**Kk, here is next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned iCarly I would've already watched iLost my mind.**

Carly's POV

As soon as Freddie's door closed behind us Sam's calm face crumbled, she bend forward clutching her sides and breathing harshly. No need to say it scared me to death.

"Sam? Sam? What's wrong? What should I do?" I wasn't used to not knowing what to do, how to help.

Sam looked up to me. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was biting her lip so hard it looked like she might rip it off. Seeing my best friend like this killed me, she was scared (and she was Sam, I mean she is NEVER scared). I hugged her and she hugged me back and started sobbing.

"What will I do now Carly?" it surprised me, yet again, to her that calm note in Sam's voice and, as I pulled away, I saw her face was back to normal again. She took my hand again and started pulling me to my apartment.

It seemed to me she already knew what she would do.

Freddie's POV

I hurried into my bathroom still thinking what Sam had just said. What could she possibly mean with that? "We have some telling to do" that's what she said but I don't understand it.

I stop thinking about it as soon as I catch a glimpse of the sink; lying there were nine positive pregnancy tests. They all told me the same thing; we had just gotten ourselves in some serious problem.

I was putting them in a black trash bag when I heard my apartment's door open quickly followed with my mother's voice.

"Freddie? I'm home, honey. Are you here?"

"In the bathroom, mom. I'll be out in a minute" I answered her before she decided to come check if I was here; she would have found me with my hands full of positive pregnancy tests and then I wouldn't even be alive to see my baby born. Ok, maybe my mother wouldn't kill me, but she would lock me in my room forever, forcing me to take tick baths every four hours or something like that.

I didn't have time to really get rid of the tests so I just hid them in my drawer beneath my underwear, the only clothing she wasn't obsessed with organizing, and then went to the living room.

"Hey, mom. How was your day?"

"Oh it was sad today, you see, a girl died today"

"Oh…" I didn't really know what to say, as a nurse my mother had seen many people die, my father included.

"Yeah. And she was only sixteen years old."

"And why did she die?" I had a bad feeling about this, but my mother seemed like she wanted, or needed, to talk about it.

"Oh, you see, she fell off the stairs, it was nothing serious really but she was pregnant and the placenta detached and gave her an internal hemorrhage, by the time she got to the hospital the baby had already died, and she followed not much time later"

I was speechless. Did my mom somehow found out Sam is pregnant or is this just coincidence? Whatever it was, it scared me to death.

"Freddie? Are you ok, honey? You look so pale"

"It's just… the story is… sad" when I thought of Sam's pregnancy and the consequences I just saw the social problems, but now my mom had gotten me thinking about all the health risks that a pregnancy involved, and not just a pregnancy but a teenage pregnancy in which the risks could be doubled.

"Yes, pretty sad. I'm tired, Freddie. I'll go take a bath and then sleep. Are you going to Carly's?"

"Yes" I responded almost mechanically.

"Ok, come home early. Goodnight Freddiebear"

"Goodnight mom"

As she went to her bedroom I couldn't stop thinking of the story she had just told me. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl who didn't even get to know her baby, or the child who didn't even get a chance to see the world. I also couldn't stop worrying about Sam.

**Ok, this actually came out of nowhere, it's not one of the chapters I had already written but I had a dream about this as I was taking a nap. In my dream Freddie was hovering around Sam trying to help her with everything till she got fed up and hit him. I don't know way I had this dream but I loved the way Freddie worried about her well-being so I just decided to give it a try and kind of delay if not forget the chapters I had written before.**

**Please tell me what you think. Should I "follow my dreams" or just keep the three chapters I had before this? Please review and let me know. **


	19. Dr Melanie Rogers

**Chapter 18**

**Ok, first I want to take some time to thank ****LyshaLuvsSeddie****, ****cherrprn4**** and ****Kpfan72491**** for reviewing last chapter, Thank you guys!**

**Ok so you told me to mix my weird dream with the story I had already written and I'll try my best to do it! So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Hello my name is Dan Schneider and I'm the owner of iCarly! (Not true T.T)**

Freddie's POV

As I headed to Carly's, my mind kept thinking of everything that could go wrong. There were just so many things! I would have to make sure that Sam was ok, and that nothing happened to her. Nothing.

_ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _ . _

Sam's POV

I was currently sitting in Carly's couch watching TV. Carly was in the kitchen getting me something to eat; fruits of course because she insisted I needed the vitamins, and it wasn't like I could go and get some decent food myself because as soon as had tried and went in the kitchen, the mixed scent of all the food made me so nauseous I had to run to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth and say goodbye to my lunch.

"Here" I looked up and saw Carly holding a big bowl of watermelon; it looked so delicious! I grabbed it from her and started attacking it.

"Looks like someone was hungry"

"Yeah, he or she was really hungry" I said patting my stomach. I knew Carly meant me, but I wanted to see how she reacted to _that._ And she didn't disappoint, her eyes grew wider and her mouth opened a little; I couldn't help it but laugh at her expression.

"What so funny?" Freddie had just walked in the apartment.

"Carly's face" I gasped, out of breath thanks to my laughter attack.

I turned to look if she had gotten mad but she still held the same hilarious expression and I started laughing again, this time Freddie joined and even Carly smiled a bit.

"Oww" I said as I held my sides, all the laughter had left me breathless.

"Sam! What's wrong? Does it hurt somewhere? Come, I'll take you to the hospital!" Before I had time to answer, Freddie came to me and picked me up and then started to run to the door.

"What the…" I tried to ask him what the hell he was doing but the sudden movement gave me yet another wave of nausea. I jumped out his arms and ran for the bathroom.

I felt both, Freddie and Carly, followed me to the bathroom but, in the current situation, I didn't care they were there as I leaned over the toilet and started throwing up. It was over as suddenly as it came.

"Here" Carly was handing me a glass of water and I used it to rinse my mouth.

"Why did you do that, Freddie? You made me lose my watermelon!" I didn't say it harshly; I was too shocked with his actions for that.

"I thought you were in pain… Sam we should get you to a hospital, to make sure you're ok…"

"Wait. What? A hospital? Freddie, I'm fine. It was just the laughter that left me breathless, nothing else. Seriously, I'm perfectly fine"

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe, just to make sure that"

"No. I don't want to. I want to stay here and watch TV and maybe eat some more watermelon"

"But..." Ok he was starting to get in my nerves.

"I'm sure she ok, Freddie" _Thanks, Carly._ "But, Sam, maybe you should go…"

"What? Why?" I couldn't believe it; I thought she was on my side!

"Well, you're pregnant, shouldn't you… like go to checkups or something? To see if everything is going fine and that?" What Carly said sounded logical. I kind of remember something from health class about pregnant women going to get ultrasounds and that to see how the baby was doing. But man, I hated hospitals, and doctors, and needles… this wasn't about me though. This was about the baby's health, and if I had to go the hospital in order for him/her to be born healthy, then I would do it.

"Ok. You're right. I'll go."

"Great, but I think that you have to make an appointment first"

"Mmm… Freddie, do you know what has to be done?" if someone knew about this, it was Freddie; he was her mother's son after all.

"Yeah, I can book an appointment with my mother's doctor…"

"No!" I realized I'd screamed only when I saw their confused expressions "I mean, if we go to your mother's doctor, she could find out and then she wouldn't let you leave the house in like twenty years…"

"Ok then, but I don't know any other doctor…"

"I'll just go to my mother's doctor then. And I can go now, I just need to call her and she'll make me a space."

"And won't your mom find out?"

"I don't think so; and even if she does, _she_ won't put _me_ in house arrest for until the next century"

"Ok. Call her"

I did and she picked up after the third ring.

"Dr. Melanie Rogers, how can I help you?"

"Dr. I'm Sam, Sam Puckett."

"Oh, hello Sam. How are you? It's your mom ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It's about me this time, you see… I'm… I'm pregnant"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and I was wondering…"

"Of course, Sam. I'll be delighted to attend your pregnancy! When did you want to come?" that's why I liked Dr. Rogers so much, she never asked the questions you didn't want to answer.

"Can I come today?"

"Sure. I can meet you at 4:30, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thank you, bye"

"See you later"

"So?" Carly and Freddie asked at the same time.

"I'll be meeting her at 4:30 today. Carly, can you come with me?" I saw Carly look at Freddie and so I did the same; he looked sad. I made him sad! How much more stupid could it get?

I never was good at showing my love but, for Freddie, I was willing to try. I walked to his side, held his hand in both mine and squeezed it. As planned, he looked at me and I gave him a smile before turning back to Carly.

"Can you come with US?" I made clear the 'us' part, and I saw Freddie's sad face turn into a smiling one. There was nothing I loved more than that look on his face. And I was able to do anything in order for it to stay there.

**Ok I'm cutting it here because I think this has gone longer than I intended; I'm gonna keep writing, though. I think I may be posting next chapter later tonight or tomorrow morning, so make sure to come and check it up.**

**Please review and tell me what you liked, loved and heated about this chapter. Remember, your reviews make me happy and I type faster when I'm happy!**


	20. A ride with Freddie

**Chapter 19**

**A happy me is back! Thanks for the reviews! Ok, I promised this chapter would come soon so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Once I owned iCarly and not just that but nick too! But them my mom came in and woke me up. :(**

Carly's POV

"I'm not sure we should do this" Sam and I were waiting in the hallway as Freddie went in his apartment to get the keys of his mother's car and, even though it kind of was his too, I couldn't help it but feel like if we were stealing it.

"Well, I am. How else do you think we could get there? It's too far a walk and Frednub won't have me getting in a bus. What's the matter with him anyway? Why is he all… crazy? Oh my God! He's turning into his mom!"

"Calm down, Sam. He's not turning into his mom; it's just that he cares for you and he doesn't want anything bad to happen to you." Seriously, she could be so… so… so Sam.

"And what does he think could happen to me on a bus? Have to sit next a hobo?"

"The bus could crash"

"Cars can crash too, Carly. You're starting to sound like the nub"

I decided to say nothing about that; I didn't feel like fighting with her. I went back to thinking this was bad, we were taking Mrs. Benson's car without her permission; this wasn't ok.

"Ok, my mom's taking a nap she should be out for like two hours so we got till then before she wakes and finds out I took her car so, we better hurry"

"Ok let's go" Sam took my arm and started to drag me with her; I didn't put any resistance, it was a game I knew I would lose so I just let her drag me, first to the elevator and then to the car.

"Sam you get in the back and fasten your seatbelt" _Oh, Freddie. You shouldn't have said that._

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? You're not my boss and you most definitely are not my father, so don't go telling me what to do" Sam didn't yell, but you could still see she was mad. She opened the front door and got in, closed it and fastened her seatbelt, and then she turned and looked at Freddie like saying 'make me move, if you dare'. Thank god though, Freddie was smart enough to know that arguing with Sam will take him to no place and so he motioned me to get in and when to get in himself.

It was a long ride, mostly because Freddie was driving really slowly. I thought we could have gotten there faster if we just got out of the car and walked. And Sam thought the same.

"Come on, Frednub. At this peace we are gonna get there just in time for the baby to be born!"

It didn't cease to surprise me just how casually she talked about the baby; I mean, she just found out, TODAY!

After ten more minutes, Sam got really impatient and started moving in her seat, a lot.

"Come on!" she practically cried. I couldn't really blame her; I was staring to fell claustrophobic myself!

"Are we there yet?"

"You would know if we were, you know the place"

"Oh." Sam stared out of her window and kept kicking the car's floor.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Oh" then she stared out her window again.

"Carly?" she asked me after five minutes.

"What is it, Sam?"

"Are we there yet?" really? Like, REALLY?

"What? I don't even know where we are going. How am I supposed to know if we are there yet?"

"You don't need to yell at me"

I started to feel guilty after some minutes passed and I was just going to apologize for yelling at her when she turned out in her seat.

"Carly are we there yet?" with that I lost my patience, but my anger wasn't directed to her this time.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie just drive faster or I swear you won't be able to have any more kids after I finish with you!"

He drove faster after that.

**Ok this is just a funny (I hope) little chapter that I thought of, thanks to me reading a pretty good story in which Sam was asking Freddie "are we there yet?" like every five seconds or so. It was just hilarious and even though I'm sure I didn't achieve the same level of humor, I wanted to try.**

**Please tell me what you thought and I'll be updating really soon. I promise!**


	21. Clinic

**Chapter 20**

**Ok, so I'm back with next chapter; but before we go there I'd like to thank you for reading and for reviewing. Your reviews make me happy and happiness makes me get ideas so please keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine now, but someday it will be.**

Carly's POV

We arrived just in time and so, we didn't have to wait much to get to see the doctor. And that was a really good thing because, as soon as we walked in the clinic, all the eyes went directly to us, and it wasn't just like they were looking at us. They were judging.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Rogers today at 4:30" Sam said to the receptionist.

"Oh, she'll be ready to see you in a minute, please take a seat"

But we didn't get to sit because in that moment the doctor came out of her office and motioned us to follow her.

Her office was bigger than any other I had seen, and it was pretty clean too. I'd had my doubts about this doctor, but now I saw her office, I suddenly feel more comfortable. At least, Sam's in good hands.

"Ok, Sam. I need to ask you some questions first" the doctor said; writing something in her computer.

"Ok so, name Sam Puckett. How old are you, Sam?"

"Sixteen"

"Ok. How old were you when you had your first period?"

"I…mmm… eleven maybe…"

"Ok."

She asked Sam a few more questions, all pretty similar, and I had a hard time not laughing at Freddie's reactions to some of them; poor guy seemed to be scarred for life.

"Now tell me, how long have you been sexually active?"

Ok, now I was scarred for life too. Sam and Freddie were my best friends and I didn't want to know a thing about their 'business'.

"I… mm… it was just one time, six weeks ago"

"Oh, well I'm gonna have to make you a blood test so we can see how you're doing and I'll also like to have you tested Mr. Benson, just to make sure everything is fine"

"B-blood test?" Sam stuttered.

"Yes. Come with me."

I waited in her office while she got Sam and Freddie tested. I got bored soon so I stood up and started reading the posters she had in the walls; all of them were about pregnancy. I read that in the sixth week the baby is supposed to be around 2 centimeters long, how can someone be so small? I felt like my heart was melting as I looked at some of the sonograms and pictures of the babies, and I found myself trying to guess how Sam's baby will look like.

I was sitting in my chair imagining a beautiful blond and brown-eyed baby when the doctor came back with Sam and Freddie right behind her.

"Ok, now Sam I'll give you some vitamins you'll have to take in order to help your baby be healthy. Here, take one this in the morning before having breakfast and one before you go to sleep. Also, you have to be sure to get enough rest so you won't get sick. I'll see you in four weeks so we can make the first sonogram and check out how your baby is doing"

"Ok, thank you doctor"

"You're welcome, Sam. See you soon"

We left the clinic and headed to Bushwell. It had taken more time than planned and we had to hurry so Freddie's mother wouldn't notice we took her car. I spent the whole trip thinking about the same thing; I made a million or so possible combinations of Sam and Freddie, but couldn't still imagine how their baby will turn out to be. Guess I'll just have to wait for eight months 'til he/she was born.

**Ok, I'm cutting it here because I'm starting to get a major blockage. I didn't really feel comfortable with writing this chapter, mostly because I've never been pregnant and I've never gone to such checkups, so I don't really know what is done.**

**Also, sorry if this is a bit boring, I tried my best to make it not-boring but the chapter resisted.**

**Please tell me what you think and if someone has and advice as to how to get rid of the blockage please let me know! **


	22. Telling Spencer

**Chapter 21**

**Ok here is next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: ok, I've been telling you guys that I don't own iCarly for the past 20 chapters, so if it's not clear yet you should really get yourself checked, you might have a serious problem of gibbyness. :P**

Carly's POV

We arrived at Bushwell just in time; Freddie went into his apartment to left the car keys and Sam and I headed for my apartment.

"Spencer! Are you home?" Sam yelled.

"He's not home; he told me he was going to Socko's. Why do you want spencer anyway?"

"Well… I practically live here and… don't you think spencer will find out eventually? I was just thinking it would be better if we told him I'm pregnant" So that's what Sam meant when she told Freddie they had some 'telling' to do. Wait, when did she turn so mature?

"Oh and how are you going to tell him?"

"Well, I don't have a plan, but I'll just go with the flow. I'll need Freddie here, though."

"Mmm… I don't know Sam. You do realize spencer is gonna turn crazy? He loves you like a little sister. Maybe it will be better if Freddie stayed away from him, you know, in case he decides to kill him for getting you pregnant."

"Nah, I don't think that'll happen, he thinks of Freddie as a little brother too." Yeah and now his two 'little siblings' were having a baby.

"Well, I'm not so sure. He can be really crazy sometimes"

"Who can be really crazy sometimes?" Spencer had just walked in the door.

Sam looked at him and then turned at me.

"T-Bo"

"Actually, we were talking about you." I couldn't believe my ears. Was she telling him now?

"But I'm not crazy!" Said Spencer with his baby face on.

"Yes, you are. But that isn't the matter here. It's just… I need to tell you something… something pretty important"

"What is it?" Oh God, she's telling him now!

"Here, I think this will explain it" she then handed him the pregnancy test she had it her purse. Ok, that was a good way of doing it. At least that way she wouldn't stutter like crazy. Spencer took the test and looked at it for a minute or so and the he looked at her with a big smile in his face. Wait, WHY THE HELL WAS HE SMILING?

"You're having a little brother or sister? OH MY GOSH! That's so great!" What? He thought it was Sam's mom who was having a baby. What the hell was wrong with him?

"No Spence, I think you didn't get it. My mom's not pregnant, I am."

"WHAT?" Spencer suddenly yelled, and his pants fell down to his knees; he didn't even notice.

"What you doing?" Freddie entered my apartment just to be greeted by the view of Spencer's underwear. That until my brother turned around to look at him with a murderous gaze. Freddie seemed to notice his life was in danger and he ran to the kitchen.

"What did I do? What did I do?" poor Freddie screamed from the kitchen. Spencer was still trying to catch him, which wasn't so easy considering he had his jeans around his ankles.

"HOW DID YOU DARE? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SAM? I TRUSTED YOU WITH HER!" after saying that he took out his jeans and catched up with Freddie pretty fast. Spencer grabbed Freddie's ankle and then, Sam jumped over him.

Sam pinned spencer to the ground and he immediately released Freddie.

"I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean for it to happen, it was stupid from our part…"

"Really stupid!"

"Ok Spence, I know it was stupid, but what's done is done and there's no going back. So you better stop blaming Freddie, because it wasn't just his fault. I wanted it too and…"

"Ok, ok. I don't really need nor want to know anything else. And sorry I tried to kill you Freddie. Now, Sam. Do you know what you want to do?"

"Of course I'll keep my baby." I wasn't really surprised to hear her say that; what did surprise me was Freddie's reaction. She looked at her with wide eyes and an opened mouth. Good she didn't see him.

**Ok that's it. I'm trying to overcome my blockage and I think I kind of did it. You guys tell me what you think of it, and what you guess will happen.**

**Why do you think Freddie gave that look at Sam? Doesn't he want to keep the baby? **

**Well I don't have the answers to that question yet so I'll just have to see what turns out and you guys can give me your ideas. **

**Ok so, 'til next time, bye. **


	23. Uh oh

**Chapter 22**

**Ok, I'm back! First I really want to thank you for the reviews; they're the reason I keep writing, so if you want more you know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I spent two hours thinking about a cool disclaimer, I couldn't find one though.**

Carly's POV

It's been two weeks since we found out about Sam's pregnancy and nothing had changed much; Sam stayed in my house, we went to school, she went to detention twice, and to any outsider everything would seem normal. But it wasn't.

When we arrived from school the day after telling spencer, Sam went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and then had to make a run for the bathroom as a wave of nausea hit her.

And the next day I was woken up by the sound of her throwing up. And later in the afternoon, when spencer pulled dinner out of the oven, she had to excuse herself and escape upstairs so she wouldn't be sick again.

Friday morning I woke up to the same picture as last day, Sam throwing up in my bathroom, it wasn't a pretty image. After we came from school we spent most of our time thinking about stuff for iCarly and then went to rehearse. But Sam got tired in the middle of the rehearsal and, even though she said she could continue, Freddie insisted she went to take a nap.

Saturday and Sunday were pretty much the same; being awake by Sam in the same situation, having breakfast in the couch (waffles with strawberries) while watching girly cow, then doing a little more rehearsal and Sam falling asleep right in the studio in one of the bean bags.

It wasn't the same, but mostly because of the way Freddie treated Sam. The Monday after school he insisted to drive us home and then he spent the rest of the day with us; just hovering over Sam.

It had been that way for the last two weeks and today wasn't the exception. In school Freddie kept following Sam all around the school so she wouldn't have to carry her back pack; I thought it was really sweet of him, but Sam found it a little annoying.

Annoying Sam wasn't a good idea and Freddie should have known that. He didn't let her do anything 'risky' and quickly took out of her hands whatever thing she held, that didn't make her happy at all.

Poor Freddie realized that Sam was totally able to take care of herself when she pinned him down to the floor and refused to let go of him until he promised he'll stop bugging her. He did.

**Ok, this is just my way of showing time passed instead of just writing: "2 weeks later" but, basically, that is the idea. **

Freddie's POV

I can't believe Sam hit me for trying to help her! Ok, so maybe I was overdoing it a little, but why did she have to hit so hard?

"FREDWARD BENSON! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" My mom was screaming at me, she never screams at me, something must be really bad.

"FREDWARD!" I try to move but I'm frozen, what could have possibly happened to… oh no!

Realization hit me just seconds before my mother exited my room holding a black trash bag. I had forgotten to get rid of the tests, and now she had found them.

**Uh oh, Freddie's mom found the tests! What do you think will happen now? Review!**


	24. So, now she knows

**Chapter 23**

**Ok, first I wanna thank you for the reviews; they make me wanna keep writing so if you want more, you just have to review and I'll update.**

**Disclaimer: I still can't think about one, maybe for the next chapter.**

Sam's POV

I heard someone scream Freddie's name and, needless to say, I freaked out immediately. The yell repeated and this time I identified the voice. It was Freddie's mother.

She had never yelled at Freddie before, not ever, and if she was doing it now, that could only mean one thing… she must have found out about the baby.

Dang it! This wasn't the way I wanted her to find out. I wanted to wait a little more, just a few more months so that she'll have no other choice but to accept the fact that I was going to have her son's baby.

But now she knew, and I had no idea how she was going to react.

Freddie's POV

Mom had one of the pregnancy tests in her hand and she showed it to me while she spoke.

"Tell me Fredward, what does THIS means? Why did you have this hidden in your drawer?" I had never seen mom this mad before. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. Well, the second scariest thing; the first place belonged to Sam.

"M-mom please let me explain"

"That's what I'm waiting for young man! Answer my questions!" What do I tell her? How do I start?

"W-well… mom… I… Sam is pregnant… with my child" Uh oh, mom was turning a very deep shade of red. This couldn't be going to anywhere good.

"YOU GOT SAMANTHA PREGNANT?" And hell begins. "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING OF, FREDWARD?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly, I… I…" I felt a little guilty as I told her this, because I HAD been thinking clearly, had known what I was doing and yet, I hadn't stopped it from happening. This was all my fault.

Mom took a few deep breaths, trying to control herself.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you known she's pregnant?" she was calmer, but somehow, the new expression on her face made me feel worse than the yelling.

"Two weeks"

"I need to talk to her. Call her, tell her I'll go to her house or that she can come here, whichever she wants, but we need to talk"

"Why do you…"

"Just do as I say, Fredward. Call her"

"She's at Carly's I'll go get her" She just nodded and went to sit down on the couch.

I went to Carly's apartment but I wasn't sure what I'll do. I didn't think my mom would hurt Sam, but it scares me to have her near mom. Maybe I should just take Sam and run away… ok now I'm being stupid.

I let myself in the apartment and Sam is right there looking at me.

"She knows doesn't she?"

"Yeah"

"She wants to talk to me?" I take a big breath before answering her.

"Yeah"

"Ok, let's go"

Sam's POV

I'm scared beyond imagination right now. As Freddie opens the door of his apartment I place my hand in my belly. What would Mrs. Benson want me to do with my baby? What if she wanted me to… get rid of him/her? I hadn't spoken with Freddie about this, what if he was in his mother's side?

When he opened the door, Freddie placed his hand in my back and started to guide me to his living room. His mom was there and she turned to look at us when Freddie closed the door. Her eyes immediately went to the hand I had over my stomach and she did the thing I never thought she'll do. She smiled.

I turned to look at Freddie thinking I had gone crazy, but he had a super confused look in his face too; so if I wasn't crazy, then she was. Why else could she be smiling?

"Hello, Samantha. Please take a sit." She patted the couch like if inviting me to sit with her. Ok now I'm really freaked!

"Don't worry, I just want to talk to you" I looked at Freddie and then went to sit by her.

Her eyes went back to my hand over my stomach and her face turned gentle but still a bit sad.

"Did you know that Freddie's father died when I was pregnant with him?" she wasn't longer looking at me but at somewhere really far away. Freddie had never told me this, not that there was a chance, so why was she telling me?

"No, I didn't know"

"Yes. I was six months pregnant when he had a car accident and died" I didn't know what to say. But now I kind of understood why she was so crazy about Freddie's well-being, he was all she got left.

"You might be wondering why I'm telling you this. Well is just to let you know that you have my entire support in whatever you decide to do with your baby. And speaking about that, do you already know what you want to do?"

I couldn't believe my ears! She was giving me her support? Wow!

"I… I'm gonna keep my baby" she smiled when I said this, and I would bet I saw a bit of relief in her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sam; I was hoping you said that." Wait! What?

"I was almost sure you would be against an abortion, but I didn't know. And even though I just found out, I wouldn't like it if you gave my grandchild away" ok, I was really confused, but also really relieved. I had thought she would force me to get an abortion or something.

"I would never do that, not when it was my fault. My baby won't pay for my mistakes" that was kind of the best thing my mother had taught Melanie and me; children shouldn't pay for their parents' mistakes.

"That is a really mature way to see it. And as I told you before, you have my support with everything you or the baby needs. But I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into..."

"I know, believe me. My mother was a teenage and single parent; I remember how she struggled to take care of my sister and me. I know nothing will ever be the same. But I'm also sure it will all be worth the effort…" my voice started shaking as I started to cry. Damn hormones! Just thinking about my baby, about holding him/her close to my heart, was enough to make me cry tears of happiness. "I have never been more sure, about anything, than I am about this."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Now, you know that you have to see a doctor…"

"Already am, we went there two weeks ago, she said everything seemed to be fine but that she needed to make an ultrasound to be completely sure"

"And when are they making it?"

"In two weeks."

"Oh." She seemed surprised to hear that. Was anything wrong with that?

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Today its two months" I couldn't still wrap my head about that; I mean, of course I knew I was pregnant and all, but I couldn't believe I was having my baby in seven months!

"Oh. I thought it was a lot less!" she turned to look at Freddie and her eyes narrowed a little. Funny! She was mad at him but was all supportive with me! Haha.

"Yeah well, we just found out two weeks ago, I had been pregnant for a month and a half already and didn't even have a clue…" I felt the need to excuse him for not telling her, I didn't want my baby's father to be murdered by his own mother!

"Yeah, Fredward already told me you just found out. I was just a little caught by surprise. You're a lot farther than I thought"

I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled a little. I was starting to feel tired again and I just wanted to go to Carly's and take a looong nap. My sleepiness must have been visible in my face because Mrs. Benson noticed.

"Yeah. When I was pregnant with Freddie I was always really tired. You go to rest, we can talk again any other time."

"Thank you Mrs. Benson, I really appreciate your help"

"Call me Marissa. And you're welcome, Sam." It was the first time she called me that, she always insisted in calling me Samantha, so that must mean this was for real; Freddie's mom supported us, that took a huge weight off my shoulders.

"Freddie, take her to Carly's place so she can rest" Freddie went to me and carried me in his arms, and I started to fell asleep.

"Good thing it wasn't with Carly…" I heard Mrs. Benson say before I fell asleep in Freddie's arms.

**Ok, that was it! Now I'll keep writing the story but will stop updating for a day or two because I need to start studying for a test I'll have when I go back to school this August 15. So in a way of apologizing for that, I made this bigger-than-usual chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it and wish me luck with my test!**

**Until later, bye. **


	25. Ultrasound

**Chapter 24**

**Kaily here! I decided to drag my sister out of her studying so she could write this chapter. Why? Because I'm not the patient kind of girl and I want to know what comes next in the story, and because she has spent the last days living in her school books and she needed a break, and also because I thought you guys would like to see what comes next. So because all that, here is next chapter. Oh, and by the way, I'm uploading this because she "had to get back to her studying"**

**Disclaimer: I never got the disclaimer thing; I mean, everyone knows I don't own iCarly and if they think I do… well… that's stupid.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freddie's POV

After taking Sam to Carly's I'd gone right back to my apartment. Mom had already gone into her room, so I did the same.

As the days went, I noticed my mom's anger was starting to fade. She wasn't one to hold grudges, unless Carly was involved of course, and so she just went to her old normal, or rather abnormal, self. Kind of.

There were some differences though.

Wednesday afternoon, the day after she found out, she came home from work with a huge bag of what she said were 'prenatal vitamins' and she tried to convince me to go and convince Sam to take them. I didn't though, and so she had to go talk to Sam herself. I didn't go with her so I don't really know what they said, but mom came back home with her bag still full; she didn't seem angry though.

The following days went pretty much like the days before mom found out, except that now mom was really worried about Sam's health, almost as worried as I was, and so she started to 'try' to take care of Sam, _not that she needs it_ I had learned that the bad way. So now mom made breakfast for Sam too, and she even talked her into taking some 'additional vitamins', but life was mostly the same. Mostly…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam's POV

Time had gone by and my appointment with Dr. Rogers was today. I didn't know how I was feeling…

Freddie and Carly were coming with me, obviously, but so were spencer and Mrs. Benson.

Spencer came to make sure this wasn't all a huge prank we'd decided to play at him.

Mrs. Benson came to… well I wasn't really sure, but I guess this is her grandchild. We've been getting along much better. I go to take breakfast there every day, and sometimes I even stay for lunch, she doesn't cook that bad.

"Sam? Sam! You're not listening to me!" Carly's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Carls, I was just… thinking. What were you saying?"

"Oh I was just asking you if they were going to make an ultrasound today"

"I think they will, doctor said so last time we came"

"Oh gosh, I'm so excited! We'll get to see the baby!" Mrs. Benson was giving Carly a VERY dirty look; it was like she wanted to kill her with her eyes.

"WE can't all come in you silly! I think it would be the best if only the family…"

"Mom, Carly and spencer are part of our family…"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even hear what Freddie was saying to his mother or her reply, I was too shocked.

Did I just hear Mrs. Benson say that WE are family? And Freddie had implied that too! Well, I guess we kinda are now, but it's still shocking!

Family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carly's POV

We got to the clinic just in time due to Mrs. Benson making spencer drive slower than a turtle. Wait, do turtles drive? Anyway! Now we were here, and Sam and Freddie, had gone in for the checkup; and I had to sit here next to Mrs. Benson, who was throwing daggers at me through her eyes, and Spencer, who was looking at everyone with suspicion because he had somehow convinced himself that this was all just a major prank!

It seemed like forever until Freddie came out and told us that we could all come in to see the ultrasound be done. I jumped out of my seat and quickly followed him.

"Are you nervous?" I just couldn't resist asking.

"Yes, but more excited I think" Freddie looked very calm from the outside, but through his eyes you could see all the emotion held underneath.

He guided us into a big room with a bed in the middle and some complicated-looking machines and big monitors. Sam was already there, she looked at us and Freddie went to her side immediately; she looked up at him and he took her hand, then they looked at the doctor.

"Ok Sam, this may feel cold" she putted some gel on Sam's stomach and she shivered. Then she took a little device and moved it around a bit over Sam's belly. In the monitor appeared some shapes.

"Mmm… here, see? This is your baby's head and this is the spine… seems like it's around 1.1 inches… weights around 0.07 ounce"

What? How can someone be so little?

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" I was grateful Mrs. Benson asked, I'd been dying to know.

"I can't be sure yet, but I could make a guess… do you want to know?" she asked Sam and Freddie. I turned to look at them and saw Sam staring at the monitor that was currently showing her baby. I looked at it too; you could really see the baby, see his/her head and hands and even the fingers and toes. I looked back at Sam and saw a single tear rolling down her cheek. Freddie saw it too, and he wiped it with his finger. Sam looked up at him and smiled the happiest smile I had ever seen.

"No, I don't want to get it wrong and call him 'she' or the other way around"

"Ok. We will be able to tell the gender around the fifth month. Now let's see… it seems like the placenta is placed right and the baby has easy access to the birth canal…" it was easy to see she was talking to herself now, the terms she was using were too 'clinical' and far beyond our understanding; only Mrs. Benson could keep up, and she paid attention to every word the doctor said and sometimes she asked questions.

I wasn't paying attention to any of them; I was too busy looking at Sam and Freddie look at their baby. Suddenly I felt kinda like an intruder, this was a really intimate moment and I felt Mrs. Benson was right when she said only family should come in. Suddenly I felt kind of… alone.

The ride back to Bushwell plaza was a lot calmer. Sam and Freddie were sitting in the back with me and they were holding hands, but Sam was turned to me and asked me a few questions. I was happy for the distraction and started talking about everything with her.

"When did the doctor said the next appointment is?" Mrs. Benson was looking at Sam, but it was Freddie who answered.

"In a month, but they're not making another ultrasound for another two months, that's when they will tell us the gender of the baby"

"But why? That's so much time!"

"Mom, the doctor said that everything was great and that she didn't feel the need to make another ultrasound until the middle of the second trimester. But if anything feels out of place, she will immediately take care of it, don't worry"

"Oh, well. But I don't know if I'll be able to wait that long! I want to know if I'm going to have a granddaughter or a grandson!"

"Isn't it enough to know you're gonna be a grandmother?" Sam was smiling as she said this, and I could easily see she was really happy.

"For now." Mrs. Benson was smiling too.

Sam turned around and we resumed our discussion about the nutritional values of fat shakes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kimmy told me to thank all those who had left reviews, so here it is: **

**Thank you, those who left reviews!**

**Also, I'd like to yell at those who didn't, but Kimmy told me not to do that. ****Kimmy ruins all the fun! :(**

**Well, please comment and tell me what you thought of the story! Kimmy loves comments and so do I! Leave one and I'll drag Kimmy out of her books so she can write another chapter, soon. **

**.**


	26. Baby girl baby boy

**Chapter 25**

**KK. Here is next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: when I first started writing this story, iCarly wasn't mine; and now, after all the time… no it's still not mine.**

Sam's POV

As soon as I walked in Carly's apartment I started to feel really tired. Seriously, I slept a lot before I got pregnant, but that was just laziness; this was completely different, I _needed_ it.

I went to the couch and made myself comfortable but of course that's when spencer started to talk.

"So, the whole baby thing is real? Like really REAL?"

"What, you thought I was lying?"

"No, I just… I thought this was all a prank!" Man, he could be so weird sometimes.

"Spencer, let Sam rest; she's tired." Yes please, please let Sam rest!

"But, but this means… if the baby is real it means… OHMYGOD YOU SLEPT WITH FREDDIE!"

"Wha…huh?" I don't know why I couldn't answer; maybe it was just because my brain was already in standby.

Carly had wandered to the kitchen during our conversation, but she quickly turned around when spencer yelled that. She seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Oh… I DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT IT!" Spencer yelled and ran for his bedroom. What a weird guy.

I was just beginning to relax again when Carly came and sited by my side.

"So… you really… you know… slept with Freddie?"

I turned to look at her. At the hell was wrong with the shays? Wasn't it obvious that Freddie and I had… done it?

"I think that's obvious."

"Yeah. And… what was it like? I mean… did you… like it?" Ok, uncomfortable alert! This felt like a déjà vu; she had asked the same thing when she found out Freddie and I kissed, we hadn't answered her then and I totally felt like not answering her now! I didn't want to tell her I remembered every bit of it. I didn't want to tell her I hadn't been as drunk as to guilt my actions to the alcohol; and neither could Freddie. I didn't want to tell her that it had been a choice we both made consciously.

"I… huh… we…" As if right on cue, Freddie came in the apartment and Carly immediately stood up. I could see she didn't feel comfortable speaking about this with Freddie here, so for now I was safe; he had saved me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been six weeks since Carly's curiousness and, thank god, she hadn't brought the subject up again.

When I had my third checkup, the doctor said everything was going perfect; baby was growing as he/she should and we will be able to know if it was a girl or a boy pretty soon. I'm not sure what I want it to be, but I know Freddie's silently wishing for a baby girl. I found out last week, when Carly dragged us into a baby shop and I caught him looking at a tiny dress; he then looked at me and smiled.

Carly was the one who questioned me the most, and even though I always told her that I didn't know she kept asking. I had noticed her looking at a tiny baseball outfit once and she wanted to buy it for "her nephew" I had to remind her we didn't know if the baby was a boy.

Mrs. Benson had made her opinion clear too, and even though she said that it didn't matter as long as the baby was healthy, she kept showing us girl stuff and then said 'oh but we don't know the gender yet'.

And spencer, well let's just say he made his opinion VERY clear because every time I was sitting in the couch he started to talk to "the baby boy in there" it was weird having him speaking to my stomach. But he didn't stop no matter how hard I hit… asked him. He just stopped for a little time and the came and did it again. So now I just let him do it.

Other thing in which the all showed their opinion was that I wasn't showing yet and I already was four months. The doctor had said there was no problem, but Mrs. Benson still insisted in testing it; guess it was her just been crazy again.

Anyway, I was happy I wasn't showing yet, because I could still do iCarly, which I loved, and because I could still go to school without them knowing I was pregnant.

But Mrs. Benson was driving me nervous with all her babbling, so I booked an appointment with Dr. Rogers and was going to meet in two weeks to make another ultrasound. I was really looking forward to seeing my baby again and maybe now the doctor would be able to tell de gender…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, I'm not completely sure about this chapter, but I'm posting it anyways because I'm not sure when the next one will be coming out since I still have tons to study.**

**I wanna thank: ****cherrprn4****, ****FYInichole****, ****Kpfan72491**** and ****Kaitley**** for the reviews for the last chapter of the story.**

**Also, I need help writing Freddie! So if anyone feels like helping me you can either review or pm me and I'll contact you. Please, please! **

**Oh and don't forget to review! **


	27. Happiness

**Chapter 26**

**Ok, after some time, here is the next chapter of the story. If you have any question, all you have to do is ask either through your review or the twitter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of disclaimers, I mean, you don't need me to be telling you that I don't own iCarly every chapter, do you? No you don't!**

Sam's POV

It had been a calm week. Carly, Freddie and I spent all the time together and it was pretty much the same as before; a few things were different though.

Monday and Tuesday held no real interest, things were kinda the same as the last few months. What did change, though, was that, when I woke up Monday morning I didn't feel the intense need to vomit I'd been feeling for about two months now. It was a great relief to know that I wouldn't be puking my guts out every morning anymore. I also found that I didn't feel sick at the smell of food anymore, and that meant I could go back to eating everything I did before, except that now I was careful to eat other stuff apart from meat; Mrs. Benson said that my body needed variety so that it could provide the baby with everything he/she needed.

Wednesday afternoon, Carly came up with the idea of going to the movies, and so we did.

I made Freddie buy me a big box of popcorn and a big coke; I finished it all by myself and I swear my belly got so big that we thought the baby was finally showing.

It was around fifteen minutes 'til the movie ended and my bladder was so full it felt like if it would explode.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! Just go to the restroom!" Carly told me as I crossed my legs and moved around in my seat.

"But I don't wanna miss the end!" I don't know how I did it, but soon the credits came on the screen and I jumped to my feet and started towards the bathroom.

The walk didn't help though, if anything, it made my need to pee even worse. I ran to the restroom and, in my frenzy, I knocked a young couple to the ground. When I finally got there I experienced a few seconds of bliss before noticing that it was full and that there was a huge waiting line. Well, if I had to wait any longer, I might just pee on my jeans.

Thank god though, a woman came out and I immediately ran in; that earned me a few angry looks and even some heavy words, but I _seriously_ couldn't care less.

When I got out, I had such a peaceful look that Carly and Freddie bursted out laughing and only stopped after I threatened their lives, twice.

Thursday was nice. I spent the whole afternoon in Freddie's house; Carly had to go to Yakima but she said she would be back for tomorrow's checkup.

We went there right after school and we spent the day sitting on his couch, watching his dorky galaxy wars films; I didn't care though, I was with him and that was all that mattered.

When his mom got home, she wasn't mad or surprised to see me there, just the opposite, and she even invited me to stay for dinner and after that, she even asked me if I was spending the night here! Seriously, I just couldn't understand the woman.

"Ca-can I?" I was shocked! Did she really say that or had I just imagined it?

"Well, of course you can stay! There are some rules though"

"Rules?"

"Well, yes…"

"Like…"

"Mmm… for example… well… if… if you and Freddie want to… want to… you know… Oh gosh! Just make sure I don't hear anything!" She said that and ran to his bedroom with her cheeks burning red and murmuring something that sounded like 'Growing so fast'. Needless to say, Mrs. Benson's outburst made both Freddie and I highly embarrassed and we had a hard time looking at each other.

"I'll go get my stuff"

"You're staying here?" Freddie sounded surprised but kinda pleased too.

"Yeah. Carly's outta town and I don't wanna stay alone. Why? Don't you want me in your bed?" I just couldn't resist the temptation of mocking at him. And he didn't disappoint, his whole face turned an intense red.

"Of course I do. I love you, Sam; and I want you in many ways…" ok, now it was my turn to blush. It had been a while since I had thought about 'that' (since Carly asked me a few months ago) and Freddie and I had never really talked about it.

I remembered the morning after we… did it. It had been really awkward actually; I woke up and found him already awake but apparently too shocked to move. We were both completely naked and I was kinda sore; and on top of that was the giant hangover we both had. I had tasted alcohol before, but I had never had as much as I had that time. It was kinda like a silent agreement for us to never talk about it again.

"Any ways, I'll go get my stuff" I found myself thinking about that night as I went around Carly's room looking for my clothes and toiletries, and so I was kinda nervous as I headed back to Freddie's.

My nervousness disappeared as soon as I was curled up with him in his bed though, and that night I drifted up to sleep in his arms, feeling safer than I ever had. I could get used to this…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freddie's POV

Friday morning I woke up and saw Sam sleeping peacefully in my arms. This wasn't the first time I woke up with her by my side; the first time had been around 18 weeks ago, and we were currently living the consequences of what had happened then.

This time was different though; this time all I felt was happiness. I was happy to have her by my side, to be able to hold her. I was happy because it was all starting to work out. We had support, both my mother's and spencer's, and that took a huge weight of our shoulders, because now we wouldn't have to worry about not being able to give the baby everything she (or he) needed. Now we would be able to keep our baby, and see her (him?) grow up.

I placed my hand over Sam's still-flat stomach and tried to feel the baby moving; I couldn't though, guess she's still too little. My little baby.

"Hey there! How are you, baby? Good? You may not know it yet, but I'm your daddy, I hope we meet soon" I whispered to her. It felt right to say those words, so right it was kinda odd. It was like if I had been waiting my whole life (which wasn't so long actually) to say them, and now I did I kinda felt relived.

I moved my hand a little and I felt the littlest nudge against it. I thought I should have imagined it, but then I felt it again, this time it was a little stronger.

I can't say what I felt in that moment, I just don't have words.

I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't notice Sam had woken up.

"Freddie? What are you doing?" she looked down at my hand on her belly and smiled the prettiest smile in the world. Hope our baby has her smile.

Suddenly I could name the feeling. It was happiness, absolute happiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**There it is. Did you like it? Please let me know! Leave a review and make me happy and I'll make you happy with a new chapter! **

**If you have any questions you can ask me through your reviews or through my twitter account: KimmyHalley **

**I'll follow all those who follow me, and I'll answer any question you have, so go and follow me!**

**Ok, 'til next chapter, bye!**


	28. Mine

**Chapter 27**

**Ok, here is next chapter, hope you like it! **

Freddie's POV

We stayed in bed for a while longer, just feeling our baby move around; it was really weird actually, I knew that babies moved inside their mothers but I thought we wouldn't be able to feel her/him for a little longer. Guess she got the strength from Sam.

"Freddie? Sam? Can I come in? Are you guys presentable?" I heard my mom yell from the other side of the door. Sam laughed a little and the sat up; I took that as a positive answer to my mom's questions.

"Yes mom. You can come in"

She walked in with her eyes narrowed as if there was a blinding light, but when she caught a glimpse of us just sitting here on the bed, her eyes went back to their normal (or highly abnormal) wide state.

"Oh, good your awake. Now, get up! You have to get ready for today's checkup!

"What?" I decided to joke a little, but I soon discovered it was a REALLY bad idea; both, Sam and my mom turned and gave me death glares. "Just joking! Of course I know that the checkup's today" Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled, so I guess I convinced her.

"Well, even if you knew it is today we'll have problems if you don't get and get dressed, so hurry up!" mom turned around and left my room, but before she closed the door I heard her say something like 'Wish I were going, but I have to work. Stupid work!' I wasn't used to hear my mom say that words; she never did; guess she really wants to go.

"Someone's ma-ad" sang Sam with a babyish voice. She then smiled at me and I couldn't resist the need to kiss her, so I did.

She was caught off guard at first, but soon she started to kiss me back; like REALLY kissing me back. She wrapped her hands around my shoulders as I placed mine around her waist and pulled her closer to me; closer and closer, but we couldn't be close enough. I pulled out of the kiss for a breath, but found it really hard, my lungs just didn't seem to work the normal way, oh well.

"F-Freddie…" Sam's little whisper made me shiver and I brought our lips back together with passion. I realized we hadn't really kissed in a while, all were little pecks or that kind of thing. I really wanted, scratch that, I really _needed _to kiss her, to have her. Mine, she was mine just as I was hers.

"Are you up? I don't hear you up! Come on and hurry up!" mom's yell made us pull apart immediately, what a way to ruin a moment!

"We are up!" I stood up and took my shirt off, then went to my closet to grab another one; before I could reach it though, I heard a small gasp and turned around to find Sam staring at me. Not just staring but gaping; her beautiful hugely-kissable mouth wide open as she saw me shirtless for the second time (the first one having been four months and a half ago). I couldn't help but feel proud for the result of all the hours spent in the gym.

"Enjoying the view?" her eyes went to mine and her cheeks turned the cutest red.

"Whatever, I'll just… go get dressed" with that, she stood up and left my room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, I know this is short, but I really shouldn't be writing this now (I'm back to school and have tons of homework to do!) but I decided to give you a little something to read 'til Saturday, I promise I'll update then.**

**Now I wanna thank ****Kpfan72491****, ****allthenamesiwantrtaken****, cherrprn4, CarmenH, Seddie4ever and ****iCarlyizbest0001 ****for their reviews. **

**iCarlyizbest0001: I hope you liked this because YOU are the one who made come and write it, so now you HAVE to leave a review!**

**CarmenH: Yes, they're still doing iCarly and will keep doing it 'til the baby starts to show. I don't know will happen after the baby is born, but I think just maybe they'll keep doing the show… not sure yet, guess we'll have to wait and see :)**

**Oh, and now I know what the baby is going to be! Don't ask though, it's secret!**

**How many of you can guess? **


	29. Dream

**Chapter 28**

**Ok, I'm here to give you a little distraction from ALL the waiting we have to do before we can see the extended un-edited version of iParty with Victorious. So, you're welcome! Haha, joking, hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: Am I Dan Schneider? No I'm not! (Walks away crying)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carly's POV

It had been a very boring trip; seeing granddad was cool, but I really missed my friends; and now spencer was making it even more tedious with his 'driving under the speed limit is needed' idea!

"Hey, hurry up!"

"Calm down kiddo! What's the rush anyway?"

"What's the… spencer! Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Sam's doctor appointment is today! We're gonna get to see the baby again!"

"Oh, true! Well, don't worry, we're almost there."

I turned to look out the window and found out he was right, so I laid back and relaxed a little thinking 'just ten more minutes'…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I opened the door of my apartment but I stopped before coming in, something seemed odd…

"Carly, you're back!" Sam was in the kitchen doing something with the stove. Wait, was she cooking? I quickly walked towards her; preparing myself for the worst; but I stopped as soon as I saw what she was doing.

"Oh, hey spencer! What took you guys so long?"

"Heavy traffic"

"Oh, well you're here now"

"Sam? What is that in your hand? It looked like… but it couldn't be… except it was! Why did she have _that_?

She looked down at her hand and then looked at me with a confused look. "Isn't it obvious? It's a baby bottle"

"I know what it is, but… why do you have it?"

"To feed the baby? Carly, are you sure you're ok? Maybe you should take a nap or something" Sam said, but I didn't really get to hear past the first sentence.

"Baby? What baby?" Sam seemed confused, she opened her mouth and was about to speak when a soft crying came down the stairs.

"Oh, she's up. Here, hold this I'll go get her" she handed me the bottle and hurried up the stairs. This can't be what I think it is!

I turned to see if spencer was as confused as I was, but he seemed completely at ease.

"What is she talking about?" he looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mmm… Carly, maybe Sam's right. You should rest a bit, you seemed confused"

"I don't need to rest! I just… what's happening?"

In that moment, Sam came down the stairs. She was holding a pink blanket.

She walked to me and I could see the little baby in her arms; a baby girl. She was gorgeous, she was an even mix of Sam and Freddie, and she just couldn't be more perfect!

"Kaily, say hi to aunt Carly" Sam took the baby's little hand and waved it at me. I couldn't help but smile.

So, Kaily it was…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey kiddo, wake up! Carly? We're home" I opened my eyes and saw we were in Bushwell plaza's parking lot. So, had it all ben just a dream?

"Carly, are you crying?"

"What…?" I touched my eye and saw he was right; I must have started crying in my dream, it was just so great! "Oh, this is nothing… just a little sleepy…"

"Ok, then hurry! It's almost time to go see the doctor. Oh I can't wait to see the baby!"

"Yeah, I can't wait either…" see you soon Kaily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, that was it. What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!**

**So now, Carly knows! And you do too! Baby girl on the way! **

**I **_**might **_**update tomorrow, but I'm making promises I could easily break. So all I can say is, keep checking!**

**And remember, reviews give me strength and I need it to write so, review!**

'**Til later, bye! **


	30. A Baby Girl, Momma!

**Chapter 29**

**Hey there guys! Ok, first I apologize for taking so long to update, but thing is I didn't know how to approach the situation your about to see, so now I finally did and I hope you like it. So, if you do or don't, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Not really in the let's-write-a-witty-disclaimer mood, so I'll just say iCarly and all its characters are not of my property. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I were sitting in the waiting room when Carly and Spencer came through the front door and, as soon as she saw them, Sam relaxed a little; that before she started yelling at them.

"Finally! Took you long enough! I almost thought you weren't coming!"

"I'm sorry Sam. It isn't my fault though, Spencer's got the bladder of a squirrel and we had to do several bathroom stops. And on top of that, he was driving slower than a turtle!" said Carly giving an annoyed look to spencer.

"That's not true!" said Spencer using his baby voice.

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not, you know why?"

"Why!"

"Because turtles don't drive!"

"Turtle don- Spencer! This is no time for jokes! We got to-" Their little fight was starting to get the attention of the people in here, they had to stop it before…

"Excuse me but this is a hospital and there are sick people here who need to rest in order to get better, so I'll have to ask you to either keep your voice low or go continue your fight outside!" said a nurse. Well, at least now they'll be quiet.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. Spencer, say sorry!"

"Sorry" sometimes Carly looked like spencer's mother rather than his little sister.

"Good. Now Miss Puckett, you can come in, Dr. Rogers is waiting for you" she said this and walked away from us.

"Ok, let's go" I helped Sam up and we all went into Dr. Rogers' office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carly's POV

"Everything seems to be going great, this is the fifth month right?" Sam nodded. wow I can't believe the baby will be born in just another four months! "Yeah, your baby is developing just fine. So, here. Yeah, there, that is your baby's head" the doctor clicked on some items and, suddenly, the baby's face appeared in the monitor! She looked so cute!

"See that? Looks like she's sucking at her hand" the doctor said with a smile on her face.

"Wow! I didn't know babies could do that when they are inside their mothers" Spencer said, he seemed so surprised it was comical. But I was surprised too, I didn't know that could happen either.

"Oh, yeah they can. It's an instinct, it prepares them for when they're out of the womb and have to eat"

"Oh, so he's getting ready to eat? Looks like you'll have some competition Sam, your baby's getting ready to eat and he's not even out yet! I bet he'll eat all your ham" Spencer said.

I turned to see how Sam will react to that, but she wasn't paying him any attention. She had her eyes glued to the monitor that was currently showing her baby, in that moment, I wasn't able to see Sam as a tough, tomboy girl; no, this Sam was different, changed in a way I couldn't begin to understand.

"Oh look!" Spencer was pointing at the monitor, and so I turned to look at it.

I turned just in time to see the baby kick out her legs and stretch her arms to the sides. She seemed so much like Sam when she was sleepy!

"Oh, looks like you're having a baby girl" as the doctor said this, all our eyes went to her. It was really easy to read all the expresions.

Freddie's face was pure joy; it wasn't much of a secret he'd been wishing for a girl, and now his wish was real.

Sam's face was very similar to Freddie's; even though she'd never showed a preference, I knew she wanted a daughter so she could do right all the things her mom did wrong.

Spencer's face was pure shock; he had been completely sure the baby was going to be a boy, he had even started thinking of ways to do a nursery with a galaxy wars theme.

I couldn't see my face, but I had an idea of how it looked; I had been thinking it was gonna be a boy since I found out about Sam's pregnancy, wich had happened four and a half months ago. All the times I had tried to imagine how the baby would be I thought of a baby boy. But the dream I'd had while heading back here from Yakima had changed my mind, and all I could see was the little baby girl wrapped in the pink blankets, Kaily. And now it turned out to be real. Maybe I'm some sort of psychic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam's POV

A girl. I was having a baby girl. A baby girl. No matter how many times I said it, I couldn't get used to the feeling those words brought to me. It felt like if my heart was on fire, like if it was melting, it sounded painful but it wasn't. It was wonderful.

My baby kicked again and I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away; Sam Puckett doesn't cry no matter how sad, or in this case happy, she is. I mustn't cry.

I felt Freddie's hand take mine, and I looked up to him. He was smiling at me and I could see his eyes were swimming with tears of happiness just like mine. He had gotten what he wanted, now we were having a baby girl. There goes that feeling again. It made new tears come out and my eyes weren't able to hold them.

Freddie hugged me and I buried my head in his chest so I could cry without been seen. Ok, maybe I'll allow myself to cry just this once, after all is not weakness what I'm showing. It's happiness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carly's POV

After the ultrasound, the doctor made Sam some questions and then let us go.

"I'll see you in a month. Take care" she said, giving Sam a bright smile.

"Thanks. See you"

We exited the office just to see that, on the other side of the door and waiting for her turn, was no other than…

"SAM?"

"MOM?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

And there goes our peace... now the question is, when will it get back?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok, so that was it. What do you think about it?**

**I wanna thank all those who took a little bit of their time and left a review, those always make my day and get me into full writing mode, so please leave me one! :)**

**Oh, I've got an important question! Please guys answer me and tell me what you think should happen with Sam's mom! I kinda got it planned, but I need to know what you want so I won't screw it ;)**

**Please, please, please tell me! **


	31. iCan't lie

**Chapter's finally complete, so go and read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know I've gotta apologize for not updating in such a long time, but it's just that I got a little disappointed because the last chapters got so little reviews :( <strong>

**I didn't plan on expanding the time without updating though, I kept on writing and saved the chapters on my computer, but then the unthinkable happened… dun dun DUN! Yeah, my computer was attacked by a virus and I had to erase everything, including the 4 chapters I had done…**

**That, however, wasn't so bad, as now I'm gonna be able to change the story a bit, making it better, I hope. **

**Ok, but enough babbling, I know you came here for the story so, on with it.**

**First though I need to say that I'm modifying this a little, in the last chapter I said Sam was around 4 months and a half… well, in here she's 22 weeks (5 and 1/2 months) and still not showing anything but the tiniest of baby bumps that can easily be hidden with any kinda clothes… just wanted to say.**

* * *

><p>"<em>SAM?"<em>

"_MOM?"_

"_What the HELL are YOU doing in HERE?" _

As Mrs. Puckett asked that, Sam's brain worked faster than the light, and before she could think about it she said "Carly's pregnant!" pointing at said girl with her index finger.

Carly's eyes could have easily popped out from their sockets as they were hugely wide. As she stared first at Mrs. Puckett and then at Sam.

"WHAT?" She asked before she could think about it. Thinking her friend had gone nuts. Of course she wasn't pregnant, she had never… but then Sam's elbow connected with her ribs and she got the message. "Oh… yeah"

"YOU WHAT?" yelled spencer, he didn't want to think of his little sister… doing it. It'd been hard enough to accept that Sam and Freddie were pregnant and now… And then he got it. It was fake. He realized of it too late though, as his outburst had made Mrs. Puckett very suspicious. Not that she had believed what Sam had said anyway. If it were true, Sam _wouldn't _have said it.

"Oh really? So Carly, who's the father to your child?" she asked, wanting to see little 'good-girl' Carly try to lie at her. If Pam Puckett was sure of something, it was that the Shays weren't good liars.

"I… it it's" Carly looked around and she said the name of the only boy in her life who wasn't either biologically related to her or a Gibby. "It's Freddie"

Mrs. Puckett looked at her for a few seconds before she cracked up laughing. She tried to calm down, but the look in Carly's face was enough to get her going again; the poor girl was just _so confused_!

"Sure it is Carls" she said, patting the girl's head. She then turned to Sam, and her face became serious as she remembered the situation. But she shouldn't jump into conclusions… this didn't exactly mean her daughter was knocked up; even if she could see other explanation. She'd give Sam the benefit of the doubt, that until she could talk to her… and that had to be soon.

"Tell you what, I've gotta see my doctor right now, but as soon as I'm done I'll see you home. I need to you Sam, and I need you to tell me the truth" as she said this, Pam noticed the Benson boy moving closer to Sam, as if he was getting ready to protect her should there be the need. It made her smile because it seemed cute to her; cute that the boy was willing to protect her daughter, and cute because, of all the people in here, Sam was the least likely to need protection. She knew how to take care of herself; Pam had made sure of that.

"Pam Puckett, your next" said a nurse just behind them, making Pam turn around.

"Just a sec" she told the nurse before turning back to Sam "I'll see you home kid" she said, and it wasn't a promise as much as it was an order.

Sam saw as her mom walked into the office she'd just come out; she couldn't move and she couldn't talk, all she could do was to think what the hell was gonna happen now..

* * *

><p><strong>It took me longer than intended, but finally the chap is here! It's tiny, and it may not be so good, but please get me, I'm so busy with college I can barely breathe!<strong>

**For those asking, I'm NOT gonna leave the story, I PROMISE I'll finish it! It's just that sometimes it's harder than others, like in this chapter, because I didn't really know how Pam would react to the news… but now I do, so expect the next chapter soon!**

**Before I go I wanna thank those who review. Seriously guys, without you this story would have died long ago, so THANKS! :)**


	32. The same as the last one, sorry :C

**Chapter's finally complete, so go and read it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know I've gotta apologize for not updating in such a long time, but it's just that I got a little disappointed because the last chapters got so little reviews :( <strong>

**I didn't plan on expanding the time without updating though, I kept on writing and saved the chapters on my computer, but then the unthinkable happened… dun dun DUN! Yeah, my computer was attacked by a virus and I had to erase everything, including the 4 chapters I had done…**

**That, however, wasn't so bad, as now I'm gonna be able to change the story a bit, making it better, I hope. **

**Ok, but enough babbling, I know you came here for the story so, on with it.**

**First though I need to say that I'm modifying this a little, in the last chapter I said Sam was around 4 months and a half… well, in here she's 22 weeks (5 and 1/2 months) and still not showing anything but the tiniest of baby bumps that can easily be hidden with any kinda clothes… just wanted to say.**

* * *

><p>"<em>SAM?"<em>

"_MOM?"_

"_What the HELL are YOU doing in HERE?" _

As Mrs. Puckett asked that, Sam's brain worked faster than the light, and before she could think about it she said "Carly's pregnant!" pointing at said girl with her index finger.

Carly's eyes could have easily popped out from their sockets as they were hugely wide. As she stared first at Mrs. Puckett and then at Sam.

"WHAT?" She asked before she could think about it. Thinking her friend had gone nuts. Of course she wasn't pregnant, she had never… but then Sam's elbow connected with her ribs and she got the message. "Oh… yeah"

"YOU WHAT?" yelled spencer, he didn't want to think of his little sister… doing it. It'd been hard enough to accept that Sam and Freddie were pregnant and now… And then he got it. It was fake. He realized of it too late though, as his outburst had made Mrs. Puckett very suspicious. Not that she had believed what Sam had said anyway. If it were true, Sam _wouldn't _have said it.

"Oh really? So Carly, who's the father to your child?" she asked, wanting to see little 'good-girl' Carly try to lie at her. If Pam Puckett was sure of something, it was that the Shays weren't good liars.

"I… it it's" Carly looked around and she said the name of the only boy in her life who wasn't either biologically related to her or a Gibby. "It's Freddie"

Mrs. Puckett looked at her for a few seconds before she cracked up laughing. She tried to calm down, but the look in Carly's face was enough to get her going again; the poor girl was just _so confused_!

"Sure it is Carls" she said, patting the girl's head. She then turned to Sam, and her face became serious as she remembered the situation. But she shouldn't jump into conclusions… this didn't exactly mean her daughter was knocked up; even if she could see other explanation. She'd give Sam the benefit of the doubt, that until she could talk to her… and that had to be soon.

"Tell you what, I've gotta see my doctor right now, but as soon as I'm done I'll see you home. I need to you Sam, and I need you to tell me the truth" as she said this, Pam noticed the Benson boy moving closer to Sam, as if he was getting ready to protect her should there be the need. It made her smile because it seemed cute to her; cute that the boy was willing to protect her daughter, and cute because, of all the people in here, Sam was the least likely to need protection. She knew how to take care of herself; Pam had made sure of that.

"Pam Puckett, your next" said a nurse just behind them, making Pam turn around.

"Just a sec" she told the nurse before turning back to Sam "I'll see you home kid" she said, and it wasn't a promise as much as it was an order.

Sam saw as her mom walked into the office she'd just come out; she couldn't move and she couldn't talk, all she could do was to think what the hell was gonna happen now..

* * *

><p><strong>It took me longer than intended, but finally the chap is here! It's tiny, and it may not be so good, but please get me, I'm so busy with college I can barely breathe!<strong>

**For those asking, I'm NOT gonna leave the story, I PROMISE I'll finish it! It's just that sometimes it's harder than others, like in this chapter, because I didn't really know how Pam would react to the news… but now I do, so expect the next chapter soon!**

**Before I go I wanna thank those who review. Seriously guys, without you this story would have died long ago, so THANKS! :)**


	33. So

-What are the odds? Seriously! I mean, of all the days she had to come here she just had to come today! And now she knows, I'm sure she does… She found out I'm pregnant!- Sam thought. Her mind was a swirl of thought and she couldn't quite focus on one, even though all of them where set in one particular question. What would her mom do when she knew all the truth?

It wasn't a happy thing to be thinking, nor was it an easy thing. Pam was so unpredictable that it was next to impossible to guess what she'd do or how she would react.

-Well, I'll know soon enough- said Sam to herself as she sighed, deciding that tormenting herself with thoughts wasn't how she did things. No, she rather go and face thing up-front than keep beating around the bush in her own mind.

She turned around and found all her friends looking at her as if she were to come up with the perfect plan. She didn't have any! And yet she kinda did…

-Well… I better go home, you know, wait for mom there…- she said, biting her lip. –Spencer, could you give me a ride?- As she said the words, he seemed to react and he finally moved, nodding at her. "well, that's one, two more to go" she thought, looking at Freddie and Carly's unfocused glazes.

She smiled menacingly and approached them slowly. They didn't even notice her so close, but they sure noticed as she bumped their heads together.

-Ow! Sam! Why did you do that?!- asked Carly, rubbing her head in the spot it had hit Freddie's. He was also rubbing and he nodded in agreement, supporting Carly's question.

-To remind you both that you shouldn't get distracted whan around Sam Puckett- she said, laughing cheerfully at first and then stoping all of a sudden, remembering the situation.

-Now let's go, I wanna be home before mom arrives and Spencer drives slower than an old lady riding a donkey- she said, trying to make the situation less tense.

-Oi! – said Spencer, seemingly hurt but still hilarious.

The ride didn't take long. The old lady thing seemed to have affected Spencer and soon they were leaving Sam at her place.

It had, however, been a while before she could convince Freddie that she would be alright on her own and that he sould go back with Carly and Spencer. He wanted to be there a support Sam. She wanted him away in the case her mother's killer instincts kicked in.

So now there she was. Lying in bed all by herself. Well, not All by herself actually. She felt a tiny pressure in her abdomen and her hand flew to the place, caressing it and feeling the, a little more than tiny, bump she had there. She lifted her shirt so she could feel it better, and that's when she heard her mother's voice. Mother that was currently watching her from the door…

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say sorry for such a long recess, but I'm not really that sorry... Writing is a thing I enjoy hugely and, thus, I don't want to turn this into a "must do" or an obligation. After the end of iCarly I didn't feel like writing anymore of this so I kind of paused.<br>Now, however, I decided to resume and here you have me! :D**

**Have to thank a guest reviewer that, even after all this time, took his/her time to review and made me aware that there might still be people out there wanting and ending.**


End file.
